


De estrellas y cielo.

by Silliel



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silliel/pseuds/Silliel
Summary: No mucho que decir, solo lo que necesitaba escribir en este momento concreto. Lo siento para la gente a la que esto le haga daño. Es mi forma de lidiar heridas más grandes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	De estrellas y cielo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonja/gifts).



> El dedicártelo no es por crearte dolor (y no será lo único que te dedicaré), es porque, a pesar del dolor, es bonito. Y como entiendes el dolor de Tlou2, qué mejor que regalarte este poquito de mí.

Fausto se ha quedado sin tiempo. La hoja ha caído sobre su piel, segando las esperanzas, los sueños y un futuro junto a su sol de cabellos dorados. No queda más de esos días, de esos secretos compartidos bajo unas sábanas de seda, de los besos robados con olor a mar e iris. 

En un parpadeo se lo han robado todo.

Gira la cabeza, observando un entorno que no reconoce. Un valle cubierto de hierba alta y muy verde le rodea, cubriéndolo todo de vida hasta donde alcanza la vista. Un viento suave y fresco le acaricia las mejillas. Se toca bajo los ojos, notando que las lágrimas sin nombre que habían empezado a caer cuando lo hizo su cuerpo ahora continúan su recorrido hasta el cuello de su vestimenta.

No necesita preguntarse nada. Lo sabe. Está lejos, muy lejos de todo lo que ama, del lugar que le dio cobijo y le enseñó sobre los privilegios, sobre la lucha y la justicia. Lejos del calor y de los besos y de la voz que le ha hecho soñar cada noche.

La rabia le consume como un fuego sin nombre y se arrodilla, apretando los puños con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz. La frustración arde como una herida que parte y desgarra, y se pregunta si consiguió esa última lucha. Sí, sí que lo hizo. Recuerda el rostro frío de Fadir y la sensación de victoria cuando al fin consiguió alcanzar su cuerpo, el latido del corazón a través del frío del metal, la inseguridad cuando sintió su propia herida.

—Si solo… —murmura, y su voz suena extraña en ese sitio tan amplio y solitario—. Lo siento, Ivy. Lo siento, Sam.

Se acaricia el pelo, enredando entre sus dedos las ondas castañas. Están limpias y peinadas, y eso le sorprende. Baja las manos a sus brazos para encontrarse con un traje que no llevaba la noche en la que su corazón se apagó.

Es un traje de dos piezas de color azul cobalto, de una tela que no consigue identificar, pero que retiene distintos tonos de esa noche infinita. Las mangas dobladas en las muñecas tienen grabados de oro en los bordes, constelaciones entrelazadas con un hilo muy delicado. Los pantalones reúnen el mismo patrón en los tobillos, y el resto está colmado de puntos dorados, bordados de estrellas que le cruzan el pecho y las piernas. Un bordado en el pecho, cerca del corazón, le recuerda a un ave majestuosa con las alas alzadas, la larga cola exponiendo sus plumas. Acaricia la silueta con las puntas de los dedos, y, con el corazón en un puño, susurra un nombre que se pierde con el viento. _Idris._ Le retuerce el pecho encontrar el vacío donde antes estaba su compañera, su amiga, su vida. Ya no hay más melodías en su mente, esa calma sosegada que le ayudaba a centrarse en las cosas importantes. Está, por una vez en su vida, solo.

O lo estaba, porque en el horizonte se empieza a hacer visible un punto negro y pequeño, que va aumentando de tamaño hasta que consigue llegar a Fausto. Es un pequeño e inocente colibrí que revolotea a su alrededor, lleno de energía. El príncipe de Granth alza la mirada, y sus ojos húmedos color tierra se encuentran con el verde, el azul y la vida. Las lágrimas alcanzan su rostro cuando el colibrí se posa en su hombro y se acerca a su mejilla, llenándole de calidez.

—¿ _Aesir_? —consigue preguntar, y su voz rota hace reaccionar al pajarito, que le regala una caricia en su piel oscura—. ¿Eres tú de verdad?

Extiende una mano, abriendo la palma para que el pequeño nasir pueda posarse en ella. Con un saltito y un par de aleteos suaves, el colibrí se coloca entre sus dedos, ahuecando sus alas y observando a Fausto con la cabeza ladeada, su ojo oscuro reflejando el rostro del príncipe. Parece querer preguntarle muchas cosas, y él no está seguro de la mayoría de ellas.

Sobre todo…

Samira. Si está bien su Samira.

—Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste. En casa te hemos echado mucho de menos. Sobre todo...ella, sí —murmura, y se sienta sobre la hierba, cruzando las piernas para colocarse al nasir cerca del pecho—. _Idris_ cuidó de Samira. Todos lo hicimos. Al principio estuvo muy sola, muy perdida. Fuiste su alma gemela y lo sigues siendo, pero consiguió seguir adelante. Sabemos que ella podría. 

_Aesir_ hincha las plumas, y, aunque Fausto no comparte con él la unión que tenía con su nasir, es capaz de entender el orgullo que el pequeño siente por su hermana de plumas.

—Se ha hecho guardia real, ¿sabes? Ya no es la aventurera atolondrada que solía ser —comenta, y deja escapar una carcajada suave. El colibrí ladea la cabeza—. Sí, lo sé, es una locura, pero lo ha conseguido. Está luchando por proteger un país que no es el suyo, es ordenada, limpia (de vez en cuando) y tiene a alguien que le quiere. Tiene pareja. Cordelia. ¿La recuerdas, verdad? Era la dama de Ivy.

Fausto para un segundo y coge aire. Pronunciar su nombre ha sido peor de lo que se imaginaba. Le viene un fogonazo de olas de oro con olor floral, dedos blancos y suaves entrelazando sus manos, el susurro de un nombre bajo la noche. Le duele. Todo le duele. Le duele más que haber perdido su vida, su tiempo. La ha perdido a ella. Su vida con ella. Su cielo.

 _Aesir_ parece percibir las emociones de Fausto, porque se acurruca más contra sus dedos, acariciando con sus plumas suaves y pequeñas los dedos del príncipe. Él se seca las lágrimas con la manga, aunque no dejan de aparecer.

—Incluso ha adoptado al hijo de Cordelia, Bran. Te sorprendería lo bien que lo cuida. Se preocupa por él como si fuera su hijo. Está muy cambiada, _Aesir_. Sigue siendo nuestra pequeña, pero ahora es...mayor. Sé que estás muy orgulloso de ella, igual que yo. 

El nasir acerca la cara al pulgar de Fausto y lo roza con la frente, ofreciendo un consuelo sin nombre. El vacío en su pecho y el dolor persisten, pero agradece no estar solo.

—Y bien… ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Es uno de los santuarios de las estrellas? —pregunta, más para sí mismo, y se incorpora. _Aesir_ sale volando de su palma y comienza a revolotear a su alrededor, observándole—. Veamos qué encontramos.

Si tiene algo que poder analizar, mejor. No quiere seguir hundiéndose en la maleza. Ahora mismo puede centrar su mente en qué es este lugar, si está muerto del todo y, sobre todo, si puede saber de alguna manera qué ha pasado con los demás. Necesita saber si consiguieron seguir adelante. Si se salvaron. Lo necesita más que nada en este mundo.

Clava la vista en el horizonte, girando sobre sus talones para analizar el terreno. Pensaba que todo era valle, pero a su izquierda, muy lejos, se pueden observar las copas de unos árboles de un verde oscuro muy vivo. Después de preguntarse qué alternativas le quedan, y, viendo que las demás no son nada agradables, decide ponerse en marcha en dirección a la arboleda. _Aesir_ le sigue de cerca, dejando que la luz de ese cielo despejado se refleje en sus plumas.

No ha recorrido mucho terreno cuando encuentra un pequeño riachuelo que corre valle abajo rodeando unas piedras lisas de diversos colores. A pocos metros los árboles empiezan a hacerse más visibles, enormes robles que acarician el viento con sus ramas. 

Fausto acerca los dedos al agua, notando el frío en su piel. Después de dar de beber a _Aesir_ con la mano y de refrescarse, se gira para seguir caminando.

Pero se encuentra algo.

Una figura alta e imponente camina hacia él arrastrando tras de sí un vestido de gala de color turquesa, plagado de estrellas como el de él. Las mangas vaporosas llegan a los muslos, pero no parece importunarle. El mundo en el que se encuentran se encoge ante la llegada de la figura, moviendo la hierba a cada paso decidido, dispersando los dientes de león que descansan entre las flores, haciendo que éstos vuelen con la brisa. Ha sido, es y será una leona en un mar de sombras, una diosa de carne y hueso que luchó por la libertad.

Maryam de Granth camina hacia su hijo con la cabeza alta, la melena libre, por fin libre, y la mirada de una titán que sabe que defendió a su familia hasta el último suspiro.

—Madre —susurra Fausto. No puede creerse lo que está viendo ante sus ojos, pero _Aesir_ le recuerda la realidad volando en dirección a su madre, su vuelo frenético cargado de desesperación.

—¡ _Aesir_! —grita Maryam, y abre los brazos, una sonrisa cruzando un rostro hace poco marcado por el dolor. Recibe al nasir de su hija con lágrimas en los ojos y los cabellos cruzando sus mejillas, sus pestañas, sus labios. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con la de su hijo, un mar en calma aguardando su momento—. Fausto, querido.

El príncipe se acerca con pasos vacilantes a su madre, todo el dolor y el miedo de los últimos momentos saliendo de su pecho a oleadas. Se rompe, por primera vez después de haber perdido todo se rompe y se encoge entre los brazos de su madre, que lo arropa como si fuera un nasir, protegiendo a su príncipe de las inclemencias del mundo. Y es que Maryam de Granth siempre puso por delante a sus hijos y su bienestar antes que su propia vida, aunque aquello significara —como ocurrió con su preciada Samira— no escuchar lo que ellos necesitaban.

El perfume a jazmín de su madre inunda el aire alrededor de Fausto, reconfortándolo, aunque los sollozos siguen sacudiendo su rostro. Se encoge y se aferra a la tela del vestido, y, aunque escucha su voz, es incapaz de identificar lo que le está diciendo. Su muro de racionalidad y análisis se ha roto por el miedo, la pérdida y el daño que las heridas de su padre, físicas y emocionales, le han causado en el alma.

—Lo has hecho bien, príncipe. —Le repite en un murmullo suave, solo interrumpido por el batir de alas de _Aesir_ , que vigila la escena cerca del hombro de Maryam—. Lo has conseguido.

—¿Lo logré? —pregunta él, la voz rota—. No pude matarlo primero. Estaba en una clara desventaja, no podía irme para dejar a los demás a su suerte y estaba, estaba solo…

La corriente de datos de Fausto se ve interrumpida por la reina de Granth, que empieza a acariciarle los cabellos en un gesto relajado. En su mirada puede verse el orgullo y la ternura, el amor de una madre. Apoya la otra mano en su hombro y lo observa, una sonrisa aleteando de la comisura de sus labios.

—Eso no importa. Has sido muy valiente, mi niño. Lo conseguiste. —Repite, y la sonrisa aparece en todo su esplendor, como _Nerys_ en su forma predilecta abriendo las alas, un pavo real majestuoso—. Fadir ya no está. No hará más daño.

Fausto se separa, observando a su alrededor. Está recobrando las fuerzas poco a poco, aunque las lágrimas aún caen por sus mejillas.

—¿Y él...? —pregunta, la vieja tenacidad volviendo a sus iris tierra—. ¿Está aquí?

Maryam niega con la cabeza. Algo en su rostro se oscurece, una sombra trepando por su piel.

—No. Las estrellas no lo quieren aquí. No sé qué destino le espera a un alma como la suya, pero aquí estamos seguros. Todos.

Su hijo deja salir el aire entre los dientes en un suspiro interminable. No siente compasión por el alma de Fadir. Fue un monstruo y, como tal, se merece el peor de los castigos. Siente vértigo al pensar que fue él quien dio el último golpe, quien hundió la hoja en la carne y arrancó la vida de ese cascarón vacío que otrora gobernaba Granth. La repulsión aparece en su mente arrancándole la racionalidad a mordiscos, pero se tranquiliza sabiendo que consiguió apartarlo. Lo separó de Samira, de Ivy, de toda Marabilia. Si todo el esfuerzo, si su vida, sirvieron para mantenerlas a salvo...está en paz. Lo haría de nuevo, tantas veces como las mismas estrellas.

Traga saliva y reúne fuerzas para realizar la única pregunta que le tortura. _Aesir_ , percibiendo la inestabilidad del príncipe, se vuelve a posar en su hombro, dándole apoyo sin palabras.

—Entonces, ¿las salvé? ¿Ellas están bien? ¿Ha pasado todo? 

Maryam se aparta de su hijo un poco más, la sombra recorriendo sus iris.

—Sí. Están a salvo. Ven. —Y, sin más preámbulos, apresa entre sus dedos la mano de su hijo, su mano fuerte y decidida cerrándose alrededor de la suave y segura de Fausto, y lo guía hacia los árboles, siguiendo el trayecto del río.

El príncipe de Granth se ve arrastrado por su madre. Le llega el olor a las flores silvestres que crecen a los lados, al agua que corre entre esas piedras tan limpias y perfectas, al jazmín que recorre a Maryam como una segunda piel. El sonido del riachuelo y de _Aesir_ , que pía de vez en cuando con un canto muy musical, le acompañan y le ayudan a rebajar la ansiedad que muerde sus dedos. Odia no tener el control de la situación, y más cuando no puede preveer qué es lo que quiere mostrarle su madre, cómo ni dónde. Se pierde, y está cansado de perderse a sí mismo. 

Pero todo se esfuma y pierde peso cuando se encuentra, de repente, con lo que quería enseñarle su madre. El riachuelo se engrosa río arriba hasta alcanzar las dimensiones de un lago pequeño, un círculo de agua tan quieta que parece un espejo pulido. Una neblina sutil recorre la superficie del agua, creando unas nubes de colores rosados y azules. Esos colores no son los normales, no a mediodía, pero Fausto entiende que este lugar es especial. Las estrellas deben estar haciéndoles este regalo. El calor aparece en su pecho en respuesta, un ronroneo sutil y delicado.

Maryam se agacha sobre la superficie del agua. Los bordes del vestido acarician la orilla, pero a la reina no le importa mojar su piel. Su cabello cae con gracilidad sobre su rostro cuando mira hacia abajo, la mirada tranquila. _Aesir_ la observa con la cabeza ladeada.

—Nos han regalado esto. —Murmura, y no necesita anunciar a quiénes se refiere—. Podemos verles. Ellas no a nosotros, pero… Están aquí.

Acerca los dedos de la mano libre en el agua, apretando los de su hijo con la otra en un gesto de confort. La comisura de su labio tiembla durante un segundo, tan poco que su hijo se pregunta si se lo ha imaginado. Su madre es inquebrantable, fuerte, poderosa. No puede tener miedo. Eso es cosa de mortales, y Maryam nunca ha entrado en esa categoría.

Pero lo siente, igual que percibe el temblor en la mano que sujeta la suya, el suspiro de alivio que cruza los dientes de la reina cuando, sobre la superficie del agua, comienzan a reproducirse unas imágenes.

Logen aguantando las puertas, dando su vida para que Samira, Ivy, Cordelia, Greta, Valora y Portia consigan escapar de la masacre. Ellas corriendo por unos pasillos oscuros para esconderse en la biblioteca, lejos del peligro. Ve a su hermana rota por dentro, incapaz de exteriorizar cómo se siente. Ve a Ivy derrumbarse entre sus damas, su prima abrazándola. Ve a _Idris_ , su compañera, volar fuera de allí para cantar esa canción que solo debe escuchar él, su canción. Volando para encontrarse con su cuerpo roto y ensangrentado y decir adiós una última vez. Volando para olvidar todo el dolor que debe estar sacudiendo todas y cada una de sus plumas.

Lo ve, pero, aunque siente fuego y rabia y herida por todo lo que ha causado su pérdida, el sentimiento que más se abre paso en su pecho es el alivio. Se deja caer de rodillas, permitiendo que las lágrimas se abran paso por sus pestañas, y da las gracias a las estrellas por haberlas protegido, porque, aunque él no esté ahí, ellas están bien. Destrozadas, pero vivas. 

Fausto ve por el rabillo de ojo cómo su madre se seca las marcas que las lágrimas están dejando en su piel, empapando las mangas de volantes. Su madre, por primera vez, se está rompiendo. La observa llorar con desconsuelo cuando ve cómo _Nerys_ canta su canción no solo para ella, sino para el resto de la familia, los cuerpos amontonados como trapos viejos. Cuando se percata de que Logen tampoco lo consiguió. Ver tantas vidas apagándose, cientos de corazones llenos de sombras, debe ser devastador. Más cuando eres la reina. 

La acerca a sí tirando de la mano que aún tienen enlazada, arropándola como lo ha cobijado a él nada más verle. La protege del dolor y del peso en sus hombros cantándole con voz suave sobre el mar de Granth, sobre Nasires, sobre las estrellas y sobre el futuro que tendrán esas vidas que han conseguido proteger. Sobre la reina que dio todo por la libertad y que murió con la cabeza bien alta, defendiendo a su familia como solo ella podía hacerlo.

Y así, por un tiempo que parece interminable, madre e hijo dejan salir todo lo que sienten sus corazones, derramando todas y cada una de esas emociones en el lago espejo, que parece escucharles con la templaza y amabilidad que solo puede poseer la naturaleza.

—Están bien. —Termina susurrando Fausto. Su voz, apenas audible, hace que _Aesir_ dé un respingo. Estaba acurrucado entre madre e hijo, intentando consolar con sus diminutas dimensiones a ambos corazones rotos. Él también está triste, pero le reconforta ver que Samira no está sola. Y es que ha visto a Cordelia estando con ella, tomándola de la mano, apoyándola. Eso, ahora mismo, es lo único que importa.

Maryam deja salir el aire de forma abrupta y se aparta los mechones que cruzan su rostro, ahora más cansado. Asiente, pero su mirada aún sigue rota por la situación.

—Sí. Y con el tiempo se recuperarán. Van a necesitar mucha ayuda, pero no están solas.

— _Idris_...Se quedará con Ivy. La protegerá. Fue el último favor que le pedí en vida. —Responde Fausto. 

— _Nerys_ luchará con Samira hasta el final —comenta su madre, y el príncipe ve en sus ojos un atisbo de la llama que inundaba su mirada momentos antes—. Lo prometimos hace tiempo. No quería dejarla sola, no después de las heridas que le causé. 

—No lo estarán. Las cuidaremos cuando las estrellas nos reclamen —murmura Fausto, y apoya la palma de la mano en el agua. El lago continúa ofreciéndoles imágenes a tiempo real de la situación, las vidas salvadas y apagadas y el dolor que late entre medias—. Fátima, Casilda, Logen… Cuánto dolor. ¿Estarán aquí?

—No lo sé. Estaba sola hasta que te vi a ti —responde Maryam, y se pasa la mano por la mejilla, apartando otra lágrima—. No dudo de las decisiones de las estrellas, pero ¿por qué Fátima? Era muy pequeña. Mi tierna Fátima. Aún le quedaba mucho por lo que luchar.

Fausto no sabe qué responder. Con suavidad aprieta el agarre de su madre, intentando transmitirle fuerza a través de sus dedos. _Aesir_ se acerca a la mejilla de Maryam y le acaricia la piel, su cuerpo hinchado para apartar las lágrimas. La reina de Granth sonríe de nuevo, una sonrisa cansada y lenta pero aún cargada de esperanza, y agradece al colibrí con un pequeño gesto.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos. Ahora les toca a ellas —murmura Fausto, intentando controlar el nudo que aún sacude su corazón frío—. Luchar, llorar, vivir. Pero pueden hacerlo. Les hemos dado una oportunidad. Y tiempo.

—Samira será reina, la reina que el pueblo de Granth necesita. _Nerys_ le ayudará a conseguirlo. 

Fausto vuelve a observar el lago, que en estos momentos está mostrando a Ivy y Samira en la biblioteca. Ve a su hermana aguantar y guardarse sus emociones, y un ruego surge en su mente. _No te reprimas, Samira. No lo ocultes. Mereces expresar cómo te sientes. No vales menos. Estoy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has conseguido, de tus luchas y tus derrotas, de cómo has seguido adelante. Lo conseguirás. Siempre te levantas. Te quiero y te cuidaré todo lo que pueda. Eres la mejor, revoltosa. No pienso dejarte sola._

Aunque no quiera hacerlo, dirige sus ojos a su esposa, a Ivy. Siente el enlace entre sus auras difuso y apagado, sesgado, como el rumor fantasma de un miembro que ahora no se encuentra donde debería. La siente lejos, más lejos que nunca, y ese dolor se vuelve tan grande que tiene que llevarse al pecho la mano, cubriendo a la _Idris_ bordada en oro. 

_Te quiero, Ivy. Odio haberme ido, detesto haberte dejado con la incertidumbre hasta el final. Ojalá haber podido hacer algo, haber visto alguna alternativa, una que implicara no separarme de ti. Pero, si tuviera que decidir entre tu vida y la mía de nuevo, no dudes que lo haría así sin pensar, una y mil veces. Eres mi lucero, la luz que iluminó mi vida cuando me consideraba un chico sin nombre ni sino. Lo eres todo en mi vida y jamás podría imaginar un mundo en el que no estuvieras, por eso...me alegro. Me alegro de haber podido luchar por tu vida y tu futuro, por haberte dado un poco más. Sé que estarás destrozada. Sé que vas a echarme de menos. Yo lo haré también. Pero tu vida es más importante que eso. Tú eres más importante que eso.Te quiero. No quiero decir adiós, pero no sé qué es lo que me espera al otro lado. Sea lo que sea, siempre pensaré en ti. Velaré por ti. Te quiero, mi brillante y maravilloso sol._

Maryam debe estar haciendo sus propios rezos a las estrellas, porque permanece con los ojos cerrados un tiempo desde que Fausto ha desviado la mirada de su familia. Observa el rostro calmado de su madre, la fortaleza que transmiten sus pómulos, sus labios apretados, el agarre de sus dedos, hasta que abre los ojos. 

—Ya es la hora. —Comenta, certera. _Aesir_ empieza a volar alrededor de la cabeza de la reina—. Las estrellas…

—Nos reclaman. —Termina su hijo. Lo siente. Es un temblor, un hormigueo que recorre sus músculos, su pecho. 

Se incorpora despacio, ayudando a su madre a hacer lo mismo, y observa los alrededores del lago, pendiente. Algo le dice que tiene que buscar.

Y al principio no se percata, pero al final se hace evidente. Un grupo de figuras se hace visible entre la niebla del lago, abriéndose paso con pasos seguros y tranquilos.

Son ellos. Todas las personas que han perdido la vida en la masacre de Granth. Fátima saluda a Fausto con la mano derecha, gritando “tío” tan fuerte que su nasir, que en ese momento estaba acurrucado en su pelo, sale volando por el susto. Lleva un vestido azul cielo salpicado de estrellas, y, sobre la cabeza, una corona de plata con las constelaciones. En su pecho descansa la figura de un barco de madera, un amuleto que agarra con intensidad. Su sonrisa, animada y amplia, llena el corazón de su tío de una paz que no sabía que podía sentir. Casilda la sujeta del hombro, susurrándole palabras de cautela mientras una tibia sonrisa cruza su rostro. Su marido las vigila a ambas con ojos cálidos, un oso amable cuidando de su familia.

También está...Logen, que lleva su capa de nigromancia sobre los hombros, nueva y brillante. Un gesto de inmenso cariño cubre su rostro, y Fausto corre para arrinconarlo entre sus brazos.

—Lo intenté, pero… —comienza, atropelladamente, mientras lo rodea.

—Las salvaste. Eres increíble. —Le interrumpe el príncipe, abrazándole con fuerza. Su olor a libros y a cera le recuerda a casa, a familia—. Gracias por protegerlas, y lo siento por llevarte a esto.

—Sh, lo siento nada —responde el nigromante—. Eres mi mejor amigo, no ibas a quedarte solo en la batalla. No podrías haberme hecho cambiar de idea.

—Eres un cabezota —comenta el príncipe.

—De nada, mejor amigo —murmura Logen, y Fausto puede ver en sus ojos marrones que está tranquilo, en paz. Saber eso le quita un peso de encima, una losa que no sabía que estaba cargando.

Cuando se giran, ambos agarrados aún de los hombros, se fijan en que Maryam está saludando a la familia. Abraza en ese momento a Fátima, levantándola del suelo hasta que la pequeña estalla en carcajadas. Casilda mira a su madre y apoya la mano en su hombro, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

—Granth estará a salvo. —Responde a la pregunta silenciosa de su hija—. Samira se encargará.

—Será buena reina. Le costará, pero lo llevará bien. Quién iba a decirnos… Samira, reina de Granth.

—Así lo han dictaminado las estrellas. Así será. —Repone Maryam, cogiendo a Fátima de la mano—. Ha llegado la hora. ¿Todos listos?

Repasa la mirada sobre el grupo, recibiendo afirmaciones de todos. Fausto y Logen se observan, atentos, y asienten con la cabeza. Aunque Maryam ya no respire, su porte sigue siendo el de una líder, la reina que cargó con un país cuando estaba viviendo encerrada con sus propios demonios. Sus ojos, decididos, se aseguran de que toda su familia esté bien.

Se detiene en Fausto, que la mira como un hijo observa a su madre. Con admiración. Con respeto. Porque, aunque sea un bebé comprado, su madre será siempre Maryam de Granth. Porque esas personas que le rodean, que le cogen de los hombros, que le sonríen, son su familia. Porque ha luchado para tener un nombre y ni siquiera la muerte podrá arrebatárselo.

Coge aire y hace un gesto afirmativo a la reina. _Aesir_ se posa en su hombro una última vez y le mira a los ojos, esferas negras y acuosas que reflejan las ramas de los árboles y el cielo, ese azul eterno.

Comienzan a caminar, adentrándose en las nubes bajas de colores que rodean al lago. Primero lo hacen Casilda, su marido y Fátima, quien vuelve a sonreír junto a su nasir antes de desaparecer con una lluvia brillante tras de sí.

Después lo hace Logen, que dedica una reverencia a la reina y un último abrazo a Fausto antes de acompañar a la familia. Lo hace con una sonrisa, un suspiro de alivio y un rastro a libros y cera que no desaparecerá jamás de ese lugar.

Maryam mira a su hijo y lo coge de la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Fausto. Siempre serás mi hijo. 

Una última lágrima recorre la mejilla del príncipe de Granth, dejando un rastro sobre su piel. _Aesir_ revolotea con nerviosismo alrededor de ambos, pero no genera sonido alguno. 

—Gracias, Madre. Gracias por esta vida, oportunidades y enseñanzas. Gracias por el amor y por mis hermanas. Me siento feliz de tener la familia que tengo.

La reina de Granth le aprieta los dedos una última vez.

—¿Qué me dices, _Aesir_? ¿Te apetece un último vuelo juntos? —murmura, mirando al colibrí.

El pequeño nasir vuela hacia Fausto y regresa, alegre. El sol ilumina sus plumas, haciendo que su verde sea lo más intenso de alrededor. Debe haber pasado mucho tiempo solo, pero el príncipe se alegra de que les haya esperado. Porque lo ha hecho. Todo este tiempo les ha esperado para irse, juntos.

Extiende la palma, diciendo sin palabras a _Aesir_ que se pose en ella, y, una vez lo hace, lo coloca en su hombro, cerca de su cuello. 

Maryam sonríe a ambos, respira hondo y da un paso adelante. La leona de Granth, el viento y la arena y la roca, tira de su hijo hacia la nube de colores, y, con gestos tranquilos en sus rostros, abandonan el mundo mortal y se funden con las estrellas.

***

Pero no solo con las estrellas. Algunos dicen que partes del alma de la realeza de Granth se dispersaron por Marabilia. 

De Fátima, los habitantes de Granth aseguran que una parte de ella ahora vive en el mar, protegiendo a los barcos de la isla de las inclemencias del tiempo. Los piratas que recorren las aguas dicen que, cuando se acercan a tierras de Granth, les parece escuchar una risa delicada y cantarina que parece bailar con las olas, colmando sus pechos de alegría. 

Otros comentan de Casilda que su alma reside en Granth, caminando junto a su marido sobre las dunas que rodean la ciudad principal, riendo con su hija en los jardines de palacio. Se murmura que protege a la reina Samira de las indecisiones, y que, cuando su presencia está, la hermana pequeña respira más tranquila.

De Logen, muchos dicen que el nigromante murió con una sonrisa muy amplia en el rostro y que su alma viajó a las torres, a custodiar a las personas que, como él, acabarían acompañando a la realeza y a personas importantes a tomar decisiones difíciles. 

De Maryam, muchos susurran en callejones escondidos que parte de ella se quedó junto a su hija, tan cerca que algunos creen verla custodiando su espalda, dándole fuerzas en los momentos en los que más se tambalea. Que su aroma a jazmín aún se aprecia por palacio, y que a veces creen escuchar cómo canta para su pequeña. Que su alma se transformó en un abejaruco de colores del cielo y que recorre todos los días Granth, volando libre como siempre deseó.

Y de Fausto, el primogénito, el consorte de Ivy de Dione, los vientos narran que su alma está dividida entre Granth y Dione. Las leyendas dicen que parte de él cuida de su hermana, que renació como un colibrí y, junto al alma de su nasir, vuelan todos los días para observarla desde el cielo, vigilando de que nunca se sienta sola, aunque el nasir de su madre no la abandonó desde entonces. 

Otra parte de él, la más íntima, se especula que se encuentra en el castillo de la realeza de Dione, en Tannaris. Se murmura que protege a la reina de Dione, Ivy, su antigua consorte. Que por las noches la cuida de los malos sueños y de las lágrimas pesadas. Que vuela con su antiguo nasir, aunque no está seguro de que el espectacular nasir blanco del príncipe pueda percibirlo, pero para él es más que suficiente. Que vela todos los días para asegurar a su reina la vida que él no pudo tener.

Del resto de fallecidos de la masacre de Granth, es seguro que parte de ellos se dispersaron por Marabilia. Muchos volvieron con sus familiares queridos, o regresaron a los lugares que sentían como su hogar, su lugar. Otros acompañaron a personas que lo necesitaban, dando aliento ahí donde ellos habían perdido el suyo, poniendo el alma en un mundo que se estaba reconstruyendo a partir de sus cenizas.

Las otras partes de sus almas están ahí arriba, con las estrellas.


End file.
